frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Referencias en Otros Medios
Esta es una lista de referencias a Frozen, así como sus personajes en otros medios. Nota: Esta lista es para apariciones en los medios de comunicación solamente, por favor no publicar Fan Art. =Series de Televisión= Los Simpsons Animation Domination Fox subio un video de la serie titulado Ice Bucket Challenge en el que aparecen Santa Claus,Star Wars y entre ellos Olaf. Images_(13).jpg En el especial de 1 hora en vivo titulado "The Simpsons Take the Bowl",Hank Azaria, en la voz del jefe Wiggum, canta "Let It Go". Un cuadro de Wiggum como Elsa y Ralph como Olaf aparece en la pantalla. 250px-Frozen_Simpsons_Take_the_Bowl.png 200px-Tapped_Out_Ice_Princess_Martin.png|Referencia a Frozen thumb|240px La serie animada ‘Los Simpson’ incluye en su capítulo por Navidad No Estare en Casa para Navidad una parodia de Frozen. El adelanto del episodio ya se encuentra en YouTube, A través de YouTube, ya se puede ver a Lisa convertida en Elsa y rodeada de Marge, Maggie y Bart. De esa manera, la película infantil más exitosa de Disney en los últimos años es imitada de manera cómica por los populares personajes amarillos. En el episodio, que fue estrenado el 7 de diciembre de 2014, el niño travieso de Los Simpson, Bart, le lanza una bola de nieve a Lisa, quien inmediata reacciona creando un castillo de hielo. Luego aparece Homero convertido en muñeco de nieve, en referencia a Olaf. File:The Couch Gag Before Christmas THE SIMPSONS ANIMATION on FOX En la temporada numero 18 de Los Simpsons en el especial de navidad The Nightmare After Krustmas,se puede ver que cuando Krusty cae al rio congelado,sufre una alucionacion en la cual se despierta en un castillo de nieve junto con un muñeco y un reno haciendo referencia a Olaf y Sven. Capturadepantalla.png South Park thumb|240px En en el tercer episodio de la decimoctava temporada de South Park "The Cissy" durante la escena en la que shilley escucha musica con auriculares,se puede apreciar un póster de Anna,Elsa y Olaf que dice "Frozen" en referencia a Frozen. El increíble mundo de Gumball En el vigesimooctavo episdio de la tercera temporada "La Contraseña" Gumball y Darwin dicien que van a terminar sándwiches de los demás, Richard dice: completa mis y Anais responde zandwiches, es una referencia a la canción "La Puerta Es el Amor" de la película de Disney Frozen. It's a Small World: The Animated Series thumb|180px En el episodio 4 "Little Birds, Frost and Pine" Anna, Elsa y Olaf hacen un pequeño cameo mudo en una escena. La Familia del Barrio thumb|240px En la popular serie de MTV la familia del barrio parodian la canción y si hacemos un muñeco en un episodio en el sketch llamado ¿y si Hacemos un Muñeco? donde cantan la cancion y tambien parodian a Elsa. Tsum Tsum la serie thumb|240px En un episodio de la serie Tsum Tsum mientras los tsum se dezlisan sobre el hielo,se puede ver la silueta de Olaf en el hielo. Princesita Sofia thumb|240px En la serie animada sofia the first o princesita sofia en el episodio especial titulado The Secret Library aparece Olaf como un invitado especial en el episodio. ''Once Upon a Time 'thumb|240px' 'thumb|240px' Once Upon a Time es una serie de televisión creada por Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, guionistas de la serie Lost y la película Tron: Legacy (2010) respectivamente.1 Protagonizada por Jennifer Morrison, la serie se estrenó el 23 de octubre de 2011 y once días más tarde la cadena ABC encargó nueve episodios más para su primera temporada, formada por un total de veintidós. El 10 de mayo de 2012 la cadena confirmó que la serie tendría una segunda temporada, prevista para el 30 de septiembre de 2012 y que empezó a rodarse el 16 de julio de ese mismo año.3 4 En España se estrenó el 12 de enero de 2012 en el canal de pago AXN y el 11 de septiembre de ese mismo año en Antena 3. En Latinoamérica se emite vía Sony Entertainment Television. El 10 de mayo de 2013 ABC confirmó la renovación de la serie para una tercera temporada, que fue estrenada el 29 de septiembre de 2013.6 En España se estrenó el 22 de noviembre de 2013 por el canal AXN White. El 8 de mayo de 2014, la serie fue renovada para una cuarta temporada, que será estrenada el 28 de septiembre de 2014.aparecen todos los personajes de ''Frozen en la cuarta temporada, su trama se centra después de los acotecimentos de la película. Glee thumb|right|240px En el decimosexto episodio de la segunda temporada "Loser Like Me" Rachel Berry interpretada por Lea Michele canta una performance de la cancion "Libre Soy". The Big Bang Theory En el decimo segundo episodio de la octava temporada "The Space Probe Desintegration" Raj dice :"Espacio hielo no es una broma, no puedo ni siquiera ver Frozen nada más! ". Modern Family En el decimo tercer episodio de la sexta temprada "Rash Decisions" se menciona a la pelicula Frozen durante el dialogo. Tosh.0 En el noveno episodio de la sexta temporada "Misses Every Layup" Daniel Tosh menciona la pelicula. En el vigesimosegundo episodio de la sexta temporada "Family Friendly" Daniel Tosh menciona la cancion libre soy. En un episodio sin nombre que se lanzo en el 2014 se muestra a tosh poniendo un video en el que se muestra a un hombre desnudo que esta a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con un muñeco y mi entras lo hacen pasan una parodia de la cancion y si hacemos un muñeco en ingles que recibe el nombre de Do You Wanna Fuck a Snowman (Y si follamos un muñeco).thumb|right|335 px The Blacklist En el decimo episodio de la primera temporada "Anslo Garrick - Part 2" se ve el nombre de la pelicula Frozen en un taxi. Sobrenatural En el episodio "Halt & Catch Fire" se menciona a la pelicula Frozen durante el dialogo. Faking It en segundo episodio de la segunda temporada "You Can't Handle the Truth or Dare" se menciona a la pelicula Frozen durante el dialogo. Ground Floor En el primer episodio de la segunda temporada "Unforgiven" Threepeat dice Lindsay será " congelada como Elsa " . Last MAN standing En el episodio 17 "Los amigos de Kyle" Kristin y Boyd estan viendo la pelicula Frozen. Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt En el septimo episodio de la primera temporada "Kimmy go to Party" Titu canta "Let it Go". Bad Education En el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada "After School Clubs" durante una ecena Alfie se refiere a la pelicula frozen. Saturday Night Live thumb|center|335 px En la version coreana de SNL las actrizes SNLK hacen un scketch y parodia de la cancion Do you Wanna Build a Snow. Jimmy Kimmel Live! thumb|right|335 px En la version estadounidense,Jimmy Fallon junto Idina Mezel (La voz de Elsa en Frozen)y The roots sing, cantan la cancion Libre Soy. = Películas= Big Hero 6 Durante la pelicula se ven cameos de personajes de Frozen: *Hans aparece en un cartel que dice "WANTED" en la oficina del Sargento Gerson durante la discucion de Hiro y Baymax sobre los ataques de Yokai. *Cuando la version 2.0 de Baymax demuestra el guante ,este destruye una estatua de Hans. *Durante el vuelo de Hiro y Baymax se puede ver una estatua de Olaf en San Fransokyo. *Durante el vuelo de Hiro y Baymax se puede ver un barco de Arendelle. *Durante el vuelo de Hiro y Baymax se puede ver una estatua de Elsa en San Fransokyo. *En la vesion coreana de la pelicula aparece una imagen de la silueta de la cara de Elsa en la casa de Hiro. *En la mansion de Fred se ve un portaretrato de Arendelle durante el recorrido. descarga (2).jpg|Hans en un cartel. descarga (1).jpg|Estatua de Hans en San Fransokyo. _1420564938.jpg|Estatua de Olaf en San Fransokyo. sddefault.jpg|Barco de Arendelle. igQoyDZ.jpg|Estatua de Elsa en San Fransokyo. Big-hero-6-arendelle_portrait.jpg|Portaretrato de Arendelle en la mansion de Fred. Zootopia Durante la pelicula se ven cameos de Frozen : *Duke Weaselton, un personaje de Zootopia, lleva el nombre del duque de Weselton; referencia al actor de voz mutuo de los dos personajes, y la mala pronunciación de Weselton. *En una escena aparecen dos niñas elefante vestidas de Elsa y Anna. *En una escena aparece un DVD de la pelicula Floatzen 2 una parodia de Frozen 2. *En Little Rodentia , hay un edificio llamado de Hans tienda de pasteles , aludiendo a Hans de Frozen. Anna_and_Elsa_in_Zootopia.jpg|Dos niñas vestidas de Elsa y Anna. Zootopia-Easter-Egg-Weaselton-.jpg|Frozen 2 es uno de los dvd en la tienda en zootopia. El cazador y la Reina de las nieves Nota: Esta película también es una adaptación de La reina de las nieves libro en el que se baso Frozen. En esta película se ven muchas referencias a Frozen. *Freya y elsa tiene el mismo vestido y peinado como tambien el estilo y poderes. *Freya tiene un castillo de hielo al igual que Elsa. *La reina ravenna tiene personalidad similar a la de elsa. *El duke de Blackwood es similar al duque de Weaselton. *Freya y ravenna son hermanas al igual que elsa y anna curiosamente en ambas peliculas una es antagonista (elsa y ravena). *Ambas son adaptaciones de la reina de las nieves y otras peliculas. huntsman_winters_war-ice_castles.jpg|El castillo de freya y el de Elsa. descarga (4).jpg|Diferencia entre elsa y freya. Moana * Uno de los montruos de los ancestros de Moana , es el Marshmallow (o tambien llamado , Malvavisco, en latinoamerica) de la pelicula Frozen. * La alusión al clásico moderno de Disney se encuentra en medio de una escena en la que Moana y Maui deciden visitar la tierra de los monstruos para recuperar el cuerno sagrado que le permitirá al semidiós obtener de vuelta sus poderes de trasformación y así enfrentar a Te Ka, regresar el corazón de Tefi Ti y salvar a la humanidad. * Después de escalar una inmensa montaña ubicada en medio del mar y lanzarse a su interior desde la cúspide, los protagonistas encuentran el cuerno en el lomo de un viejo enemigo de Maui, el cual tenía la forma de un crustáceo gigante. Es en ese momento que el semidiós se dispone a recuperarlo, sin tomar en cuenta que —tras cientos de años sin usar el poderoso artículo— se había olvidado de cómo manejarlo a la perfección, por lo que al momento de cambiar de forma termina convirtiéndose en distintos animales, entre ellos, un tiburón, un pequeño caracol y el famoso alce Sven, compañero de aventuras de Kristoff en la película Frozen. La Bella y la Bestia (no incluido, pero mencionado) La Bella y la Bestia es la última adaptación de un clásico Disney una imagen real tras el éxito el pasado año de El Libro de la Selva. En la película, que está ahora mismo en cartelera, puede ver varias escenas y canciones de la película animada original, pero falta una muy concreta que Josh Gad, actor que interpreta a LeFou, insistió para que finalice el último, sin éxito. Una escena que, además de imitar un momento del cine animado, no se ha guiado hacia su papel como Olaf en Frozen. La escena que Gad insistió en la estatuilla en la versión final de La Bella y la Bestia es la que él mismo contó en las declaraciones más recientes que se reconoce Rant de la pantalla: " Un momento en el original en el que un montón de nieve cae sobre LeFou y se convierte en un muñeco de nieve, y pensé 'esto lo deja'. Sería un poco meta, pero podría haber sido genial ". Ralph el Demoledor 2 Disney estrenó su último clásico, Moana, hace ya dos años, lo que ha generado una gran expectativa ante su próxima película, Ralph rompe Internet, la secuela que seguirá las aventuras de Ralph y la adorable Vanellope. En esta ocasión la sala de videojuegos recibirá conexión wifi, por lo que los dos amigos visitarán lugares en la red. Este hecho provocará una multitud de cameos y referencias de todo tipo, igual que en la primera entrega. Uno de los mayores atractivos del filme es que, tal y como se anunció en la D23 Expo del año pasado, todas las princesas Disney aparecerán juntas por primera vez. El medio USA Today fue el encargado de compartir la primera imagen de este encuentro, el cual podría convertirse en una de las mejores escenas en la historia de la compañía. Pero los fans han notado que Mulan y Ariel no están en escena. Anexo de vínculos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqyDf2AFR_w =Videojuegos= Hidden Worlds thumb thumb Es juego de objetos ocultos de disney. Descripcion: Encuentra objetos ocultos en las escenas de sus películas favoritas de Disney ! Viaje a un mundo de imaginación y recrear los mundos de la historia de La Bella y la Bestia, Tangled , Aladdin , La Sirenita,Frozen y películas más clásicas de Disney . Conoce Chrona y los Inklings , marca nuevos personajes de Disney que le ayudarán a mantener sus Reinos de Disney a salvo de un nuevo villano misterioso y le permiten ver sus películas favoritas de Disney en una forma totalmente nueva ! La pelicula Frozen tiene su mundo con sus personajes,en el juego se muestran varias ecenas de la pelicula,en la que se encuentran objetos ocultos que deben ser encontrados. Club Penguin thumb En Frozen: Una Fiesta Congelada fue una fiesta en Club Penguin, que se celebro del 21 de agosto al 3 de septiembre de 2014. Fue confirmada por Spike Hike en un encuentro. Se baso en el éxito en taquilla y ganadora de dos Oscares; Frozen. The Simpsons: Tapped Out Ice Princess Martin es Martin es vestido como Elsa. Se hace referencia al gag del sofá en "I Will not Be Home For Christmas" pidiendo ser Elsa en ella, pero Lisa dice que ella será Elsa. El Palacio de Hielo es una parodia al de Elsa que hizo en Frozen durante la cancion "Let It Go". 200px-Tapped_Out_Ice_Princess_Martin.png 250px-Ice_Palace.png Flanders'_Frozen_Car_Snow_Menu.png Disney INFINITY thumb|El pack de [[Frozen que incluye a Anna y Elsa]] Disney INFINITY es un videojuego desarrollado por Disney Interactive Studios, que fue lanzado en Junio de 2013. El juego cuenta con figuritas coleccionables que luego son virtualizadas dentro del juego, permitiendo jugar e interactuar con los personajes de Disney. El desarrollo es similar al del videojuego Skylanders. Anna y Elsa son personajes jugables. Little Big Planet thumb En el famoso videojuego de Ubisoft,En la tienda se puede apreciar el pack de Frozen un pack que trae todos los trajes de los personajes de Frozen. Se puede comprar cada traje de un personaje Frozen individualmente por € 1.99 / £ 1.69 o se puede comprar este completo paquete de vestuario de Frozen por € 5.99 / £ 4.99 que contiene todos los trajes del personaje de Frozen y también incluye un bono de vestuario de el adorable Olaf que es disponible exclusivamente en el paquete de traje completo . 15971066056_3efe31bdbb_z.jpg 15811106047_489804b763_z.jpg images (8).jpg 16033800332_3834e49c2e_z.jpg 16032544381_5bb6dd38fa_n.jpg 15847224260_380f7207cf_n.jpg Icomania thumb Uno de los iconos son Anna y Kristoff montados en Sven,la respuesta a este icono es Frozen. Gaia Online En el juego online Gaia los jugadores podian vestir como anna elsa o kristoff. 259c53953eb716_aa1385971232.png Minecraft thumb En el famoso juego Minecraft, creado por Markus Persson (También conocido como Notch), algunos fans de la pelicula crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, y skins de Frozen. Grand Theft Auto (Saga) thumb|Mod de elsa y anna en GTA IV. En la famosa saga de videojuegos GTA de Rockstar Games, en los juego Gta San Andreas y GTA IV, algunos fans de la pelicula crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, de Frozen. The elder Scrolls (Saga) En la famosa saga de videojuegos The elder scrolls de Betsedha Games, en el juego The elder scroll V, algunos fans de la pelicula crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, de Frozen que le dan trajey poderes unicos al jugador. 51950-3-1394442567.jpg imagesfdb.jpg descarga (1)beth.jpg Yandere Simulator thumb En el juego Yandere Smulator de YandereDev que se lanzo en 2015 y aun esta en desarrollo,los fans de la pelicula crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, de Frozen. Left 4 Dead thumb|Mod de Anna en Left 4 Dead. En el juego Left 4 Dead que se lanzo en ,los fans de la pelicula crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, de Frozen. Sims thumb|Elsa en los Sims 3. En el famoso juego Sims, creado por EA Games (También conocido como Electronic Arts), algunos fans de la pelicula crean mods, packs de texturas, mapas de aventuras, y skins de Frozen. Kingdom Hearts thumb En el famoso videojuego de Square Enix final fantasy hizo un crossover con disney llamado Kingdom Hearts el cual en su version Kingdom Hearts III Elsa,Anna y otros personajes de Frozen fueron agregados al juego. Icomania Guess the Icon Quiz thumb un icono es Elsa la reina de las nieves la respuesta a este icono es Elsa. Guess the Movie thumb En el nivel 1 hay un icono de Elsa y Anna la respuesta a este icono es Frozen Tsum Tsum: El Vieojuego thumb En el videojuego TsumTsum Anna,Elsa,Olaf aparecen en varios niveles del juego. Just Dance 2015 En el sexto videojuego de la saga Just Dance la cancion de Frozen Let go aparece como una cancion jugable,como un duo .thumb|right|335 px Disney Magic World 2 thumb Elsa,Olaf,Anna aparecen en el juego Disney Magic World 2 como personajes jugables. Fantasia: Music Evolved thumb .La Versión de "Let It Go" de Demi Lovato aparecio como una canción jugable en Fantasia: Music Evolved . Juegos Online thumb|right|335 px Los juegos de internet parodian a Frozen una cantidad de juego parodia de frozen se encuentran en internet principalmente en sitios web como Kizi,Baby Games,etc. = Libros = Kingdom Keepers Elsa se menciona en el séptimo libro " The Insider " , donde se le pidió que ralentizar la tormenta que se acerca el parque que los Overtakers iban a utilizar para encender el gas natural inundaciones ella. = Comerciales de Television = Comercial de Duracell thumb|right|335 px En el comercial Toy to life-Duracell se ve como dos juguetes de Olaf funcionan con pilas se hace una comparacion de las pilas comunes y las duracell funcionando en el juguete,se ve que el juguete de olaf que funcionaa pilas comunes requere hasta 16 pilas mientras que el juguete de duracell funciona con una sola pila,el comercial termina con ambos juguetes funcionando a pilas duracell mientras se ve el slogan toy to life with rozen. hqdefault.jpg thumb|right|335 px En otro comercial llamado Waiting for olaf dos muñecos de olaf juegan una carrera en la nieve con el conejo rosa hasta que el juguete que funciona con pilas comunes se descompone mientras que el que funciona con pilas duracell gana la carrera. descarga (1)iuy.jpg maxresdefault (1)`p+.jpg maxresdefaultpooi.jpg = Teatro = Disney On Ice thumb|right|335 px Es una gira oficial de Disney donde personajes de disney se dezlizan y bailan sobre hielo, Anna Y Elsa forman parte del espectaculo en 2014 y 2015 en Disney On Ice Tesoros Disney. Princesas Congeladas thumb Es una gira teatral de Argentina y Uruguay que parodia la pelicula frozen, tambien se agregan personajes de otras peliculas como capitan garfio,tinker bell,rapunzel,etc. Categoría:Referencias en Otros Medios